interactivetvfandomcom-20200213-history
Will
Boy #16 Will Kennerly was a student at Jefferson High School and participated in the first season of Battle Royale. Before The Game Will, born and raised in Dallas, TX, was an outgoing child and preternaturally intelligent. As he entered high school, however, he found making and holding on to friendships to be much harder. His close friendship with Ahmed deteriorated due to jealousy over how easily Ahmed managed to fit in, and slowly Will began to withdraw. As his disdain for Texas grew, Will rationalized that in the grand scheme of things high school was completely unimportant, so the best thing for him to do would be to maintain good grades and stay entirely "invisible". It would, after all, be better to attract no attention at all than to possibly attract negative attention. Will kept a 4.0 GPA and joined the school newspaper, but was a constant source of frustration to teachers because he so fervently avoided speaking up in class for fear of being noticed. In his classmates' eyes, he gradually became the "cold, standoffish" kid, and finally most of them neglected to really notice or care about him at all. Despite Will's best attempts to remain invisible, he was still targeted by some bullies. To increase his "street cred", Will joined the basketball team and found that he was surprisingly good at it. While he didn't socialize much with his teammates, his skill on the court led to their tacit respect, and soon the bullying stopped. With no real friends to speak of, Will had plenty of time for hobbies, and he took a special interest in the sciences—chemistry, physics, engineering. He also worked part-time at the local Foodmart to earn money for college. During The Game Day 1 Upon leaving the school, Will became lost in thought and almost didn't notice when the next student, Lily, was released. Will attempted to calm her down, but she attacked him and ran off. With his back scraped up, Will ran off. He collected some willow bark to chew for its analgesic properties, then made a rudimentary antibiotic paste using wild garlic. With his wounds tended, Will wandered the forest for the rest of the day and eventually ran into Jett. With neither boy wanting to hurt anyone, the two teamed up. Day 2 Will and Jett were attacked by Brady, who refused their offer of peace. In the scuffle, Brady broke Will's nose and stole his submachine gun, fatally shooting Jett. Will tackled the jock and managed to reclaim his weapon, but Brady escaped. Afraid that the gunfire would attract others, Will fled to the base of the mountain. Channeling his resentment over he and his classmates' lives being derailed, Will resolved to gather as many people as he could to take down the Program and escape the island. Day 3 Will realized that there was a microphone in the collars, and any plan to escape would have to remain unspoken and unseen by the cameras. He entered the warehouse hoping to set up a base and noticed that it had already been broken into. The midnight announcement, however, revealed that the warehouse would soon be in a danger zone. Will heard screaming coming from somewhere inside the building, and followed it to discover Kasey. After informing her (using a sheet of paper) of his plan to create a bomb and escape the island, she decided to join him, and the two quickly began to gather supplies. Later, Will and Kasey ran into Alicia and Noah, but before Will could explain anything Brady showed up. Will warned the duo that Brady was a murderer, and when Brady moved to hand Alicia something, Will opened fire, accidentally shooting and killing Alicia. Noah attacked Will, and Will and Kasey had no choice but to flee. Day 4 Will and Kasey made camp, and Will began to work furiously on two bombs. During this time, Will contemplated that even though Brady was the true culprit, it had been Will's own overreaction that had cost Alicia her life, and that maybe he did deserve to die. Kasey, seeing how terrible Will felt, tried to cheer him up. Later on in the day, Will and Kasey ran into Ahmed and Kay and led them back to the camp, where he and Kasey had constructed a rudimentary "conference room" so that the cameras couldn't see them. Using a dry-erase board, Will explained the plan: to use an EMP bomb to fry the school's computer system, and a second bomb to hopefully blow the school to smithereens. But first they would need to test whether the collars of corpses were still active. The new group agreed to round up corpses at the clinic the next day. Day 5 Ahmed was found missing early in the morning, and Will discovered him smoking marijuana outside of the camp. Will decided to join him, and the two reminisced about the past and their old friendship. Will confided in Ahmed about his insecurities and weaknesses, and the two headed back to camp. Later the group began to head for the clinic, and upon arrival detonated Big Tina's collar, meaning that they could test another corpse's collar after the bomb went off to ensure the computer system was down. The group carried Tommy's corpse out to the parking lot and hot-wired a truck, but were attacked by Snow White. Snow shot Kasey and Ahmed before being hit by a sedan that Kay was driving. In an effort to stop Snow, Kay detonated a grenade, killing them both. Will moved Kasey to safety, and he and a grieving Ahmed commandeered two vehicles and drove them back to the camp, along with Tommy's corpse. Day 6 The trio recuperated after the events of yesterday. Ahmed's guilt was unbearable and Will had to restrain him from harming himself, but Kasey drew a portrait of Kay that made him feel somewhat better. Together the group worked to make necessary repairs on the vehicles they had taken in preparation for the next day. Day 7 Will, Kasey and Ahmed began systematically destroying cameras around camp. Loading the EMP bomb into Will's truck and the incendiary bomb into Ahmed's SUV, they set off for the school, destroying every camera they could see along the way. The two vehicles moved to opposite sides of the school, and the two boys pushed their respective vehicles across the edge of the danger zone in a path toward the Program headquarters below. The plan worked, the bombs destroying part of the school complex and disabling the collars. Will and Kasey removed their collars, but Kasey was suddenly shot dead by Program co-host Paul McClaim. Will fled and McClaim gave chase, but Will was saved by Ahmed arriving in a pick-up truck and running over McClaim. As Will and Ahmed drove to the lighthouse, McClaim (who had survived and clung to the back of the vehicle) attacked them, causing the truck to crash, mortally injuring Will. Will forced Ahmed to flee and stayed behind to hold off McClain. In the end, McClain shot Will, killing him. Category:Battle Royale Participants